


In the Flesh

by elletromil



Series: Snapshots of another life [7]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe - In the Flesh fusion, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, undead characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A pitchfork really?” She stopped where she was, a good distance from him, and snorted in amusement. “You’re only missing the mob and the torches… and you got the time of the day all wrong but that’s fine I guess.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiProuvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiProuvaire/gifts).



> So this is based on [this plot-bunny](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/post/141672335318) I had with Li-Prouvaire ship/meeting each and it will probably will make more sense if you've either seen the series or if you go read the plot-bunny.
> 
> Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY LI <3333333 I HOPE YOU HAD A FANTASTIC TIME

For so reason, it never occurred to Eggsy that there could be other people in the cemetery, especially in daylight. He had merely wanted to go on Charlie’s grave, carefully avoiding his own, hoping that somehow things would start making sense again.

He never thought he would say this, but he missed the routine of the center direly. It might have been little better than a prison, but at least he had been with people like him who understood, he didn’t have to deal with his parents who acted like he was going to break at any moment and his sister who looked at him as if he was still rabid.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, he only noticed the young woman when she spotted him herself.

“Hey! I know you!”

That wouldn’t have been enough to send Eggsy into panic mode, but when she got up, he finally got a good look of her and he stepped back in fright. Not only he didn’t knew her, but she was definitively a PDS sufferer too.

Ridiculous or not, his reaction to that realisation was to take hold of the first thing that fell under his hand in order to defend himself.

“A pitchfork really?” She stopped where she was, a good distance from him, and snorted in amusement. “You’re only missing the mob and the torches… and you got the time of the day all wrong but that’s fine I guess.”

“Who are you?” It might be rude, especially when it was clear she wasn’t rabid, merely not wearing her make-up, but he was still brandishing the pitchfork.

“My name’s Roxy, but that wouldn’t mean anything to you. We never stop to chat when we were hunting together.”

He frowned at her words until her meaning became clear and now that he was thinking about it, he could vaguely remember the presence of a young woman at his sides in the days they were still roaming about mindless, before the treatment had been developed.

The memory was like a slap and he threw away the pitchfork when he realised he was no better than any of the dickheads in the village for threatening the young woman only for being what she couldn’t help being.

Much like him, she hadn’t asked to be brought back and while Eggsy made sure to apply his makeup and wear his lenses, made sure he fitted in, he couldn’t possibly asked everyone to do the same.

“Sorry about that… Roxy was it?”

She waved her hand as if to say it was already forgotten and when he didn’t flinched when she took a step in his direction, she quickly walk up to him and suddenly he was engulfed in a hug.

“Don’t worry dum-dum, I startled you, of course you wouldn’t have the best of reaction.”

If he had been startled before, he didn’t know what he was now. Except for a quick hug from his mother when his parents had come pick him up from the centre, that was the most and longest contact he had had with anyone since the treatment had started working with him. He stayed frozen for a moment before returning the hug, grateful when Roxy said nothing when he all but sagged against her, letting her support his weight.

“So what’s you’re name? I can’t keep calling you dum-dum even if you sure are one.”

“Eggsy, my name’s Eggsy.”


End file.
